loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Australia - The Outback
LoganWorm's Survivor: Australia - The Outback is the tenth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 7th, 2016. They were evaluated until May 15th, 2016. The cast was announced on May 16th, 2016. The season premiered on May 17th, 2016. It was set in Herbert River in the Goshen Station in Queensland, Australia. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of nine. The season began with the division of the two tribes, Bamal and Guwing, both aboriginal words meaning earth and sun respectively. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature new players on two tribes of nine without returning players. This is the third season to offer a cash prize in addition to the title of Sole Survivor, however the value rose significantly to $50 (worth 750T$). Additionally, the Runner-Up now receives $10 (worth 150T$). Twists/Changes *'Expanded Cast:' Following the previous season, this season differs where it features an expanded cast of 18 new players rather than 16 new players and two returning players. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. This season the idol could only be found on Exile Island. *'Exile Island:' Unlike last season, at the end of each challenge one person from each tribe, voted on by the opposing tribe, is sent to Exile Island. Both people have the opportunity to search for the hidden immunity idol, but only one person will find a clue between two urns each time. The member of the losing tribe is also safe from the vote. Summary The summary will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Bamal and Guwing. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Kolby played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. The Game Kolby played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Due to the number of days left in the game, the Exile Island twist was no longer active. 'Episode 1: '"Try Hard And Go For Broke" *Immunity Challenge: The Polls - Both tribes had to get as many votes as possible in a poll competing against each other. The tribe with the most votes would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"TBA #2" *Immunity Challenge: Jigsaw Speed - Individuals on both tribes had to score the lowest possible time on a difficult aboriginal puzzle. The tribe with the least total combined time would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"TBA #3" *Immunity Challenge: User Scrambled - Each round one person from one tribe would face another person from the opposing tribe to solve an unscramble puzzle the fastest. The puzzle was of a username on Tengaged. The tribe that scored five points first would win immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"TBA #4" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs - Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once the big jug is filled then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full jug would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"TBA #5" *Immunity Challenge: Idol Tipper - Each round one person from each tribe would face off against each other to try to tip an idol out of the other person's hand. The tribe that got five points first would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"TBA #6" *Immunity Challenge: Flappybird - Six people from each tribe would submit a score from the game Flappybird. The tribe with the highest combined total score would win immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"TBA #7" *Immunity Challenge: River Crossings - Each member playing for each tribe would go through an obstacle course and cross the river before arriving at a set of puzzle pieces. The tribe to solve the puzzle first would win immunity. Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"TBA #8" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"TBA #9" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Slash - Each round the castaways would attempt to cut a rope at their station before anyone else. The first castaway to score five points, one point per round for cutting ropes first, would win individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"TBA #10" *Immunity Challenge: Tile Smasher - The castaways stood at a platform where tiles approached them. The castaway that successfully moved the most tiles before breaking one would win individual immunity. Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"TBA #11" *Immunity Challenge: Memory Lane - The castaways had to answer a series of questions about elements within their season that had taken place before the challenge. If a castaway answered a question first correctly, they would score a point. The castaway who scored four points first would win individual immunity. Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"TBA #12" *Immunity Challenge: Crocodile Run - The castaways had to go through an obstacle course that was physically intensive and face three separate puzzles with different prompts. The person who solved the puzzles the fastest and finished the course first would win individual immunity. Episode 12 Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Ty was removed from the game due to an illness. Kolby played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Because this person did not send in their jury vote, their vote did not count for anyone. Trivia *This is the first eighteen person season full of new players to feature two tribes of nine. References 1. LoganWorm (April 10th 2016). "Season 10 Prizes" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved April 11th, 2016. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also